


Neil Squared

by FANDOM_Freak3, Spaceneiler, zero_kun



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Extremely Underage, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Frist Time, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANDOM_Freak3/pseuds/FANDOM_Freak3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceneiler/pseuds/Spaceneiler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Neil's feelings towards Space Kid take a °180 leading them to play a fun new game.





	Neil Squared

**Author's Note:**

> After you're done reading this be sure to check out Sin Corps other works :)

Neil sat at the lunch table, stiring what he was told to be scrambled eggs, with his two best friends by his side. Max was in his usual mood scowling and sulking, while Nikki was just as bubbly as ever. He watched on as David tried to get everyone's attention for the morning announcements. He sighed and looked around. He honestly didn’t care for what David had to say. All he heard was “hiking” this and “lake” that.

Off in his own little world of math and chemistry, he didn't notice that everybody had left once Neil broke from is daydream. He left the mess hall and found that David had ushered everyone outside and had already paired off all the other campers except for Space Kid.

Space Kid was twiddling with a small plastic fork. It had taken all of his attention for around five minutes as he sat around, fidgeting with it gently.

Soon, Space Kid was abruptly pushed to Neil's side by David. "There we go. Now everybody, take your buddy and enjoy the hike. Please try to reach the lake by 6 and stay on the trails." David said, gleefully clasping his hands together.

Space Kid smiled up at the taller boy, hoping for a possible smile back. At least he didn’t get a smile, which was his cue to stop trying.

Neil grumbled irritably. He really wanted to hang out with one of his best friends, but now he was stuck with the annoying bane of his existence, the jock of the science world. Neil rolled his eyes and threw over the surprisingly heavy pre-packed book bag over his shoulder that David had prepared for all of the campers for this excursion. As he watched everybody else take to the trail, he and Space Kid already started lagging behind.

The frail, wimpy nerd was never adept at physical activities. He continued to grumble while making his way up the steep hill.

Long distance activities such as hiking were Space Kid’s secret enemy. He loved his costume, but wearing it while walking long distances made him sweat like a rushing river.

The pair of Neils begin to trudge through the sparse woods. Waves of heat emanated from the ground where the sun blistered the soil.

Neil and Space Kid trekked through the woods. The sun was high in the sky and was extremely oppressive. There was zero wind and their heavy backpacks didn't help with their exertion.

Space Kid had to stop every so often to catch his breath in the baking heat, which would usually cause Neil to start complaining.

Neil just wanted to get this over with. He was trying hard to outpace Space Kid, just to avoid him talking about dumb shit. The younger boy annoyed him so. Neil had long since drank all of his water and they were still trudging uphill along the path with no other campers in sight or earshot.

Neil thought he was being smart, drinking his water beforehand to give him all the energy, but honestly, he didn’t know how long he was gonna survive. He looked to Space Kid with a smug look, thinking he wouldn’t know either.

Sweat poured from Neil as he over exerted his weak nerdy body. His breath became labored, his face flushed.

Space Kid looked back at him smiling. “I’ve still got some water if you want I-“

"Fuck off Space Kid I'm fi...." Neil barks, before collapsing to the dirty mountain floor.

Neil had fallen so quickly that Space Kid hadn’t the time to react “u-uhhh Neil, please tell me your joking.”

Neil's vision blurred, he felt so dizzy his head throbbed. The muscles in his legs cramped up. He can feel his rapid heart beats in his ears. He knew he was in trouble. He took a brief moment to think of his last words. "Fuck you nature." Before falling into unconsciousness.

Space Kid looked in sheer confusion. “What! The! Neil!!! Don’t die!” The naive child thought his tall crush had literally died in front of his eyes.

Neil stirred weekly on the ground.

Space Kid panicked. “Nononononononononononono!” The small child had no clue what to do. His love was ‘dying’ right in front of him and he couldn’t do a thing. “Come on don’t die, not like this I-I LOVE YOU-“ he covered his mouth. He realised the only way to get Neil to safety was to carry him.

Neil muttered. "I love you." Repeating Space Kid’s confession as his vision slowly returned he saw Space Kid heaving his lanky body into shade. In his delirium, he felt a hand tip his chin up pouring water all over his mouth and face.

Space Kid gave up the rest of his water, pouring it over Neil, even as the searing heat attacked his pale, exposed skin.

With his body weak but cooling off, Neil wakes, still frail but alert. He tried to get up, but is still very disoriented.

Space Kid sighed. He was very weak himself, but he knew if he tried to make Neil walk by himself, he’d be in serious risk.

Neil felt his arm being flung over the shorter boys shoulders, still being out of it. They slowly walked together.

Space Kid managed to get Neil’s giant head and one arm over his shoulder. He had Neil semi picked up, semi dragging him. It was the best he could do for Neil, as he was silent.

Keeping to the dappled shade off the trail, they went on for about an hour until Neil recovered enough to where he can stand on his own and walk at a slow pace. "Space Kid ah thanks. You kinda saved my life." Neil said, his cheeks flushing an even deeper red. Neil needed a break. Sitting down on a rock, he stripped off his shirt, still hot and out of breath.

Space Kid caught himself fanning Neil’s hot shirtless body unknowingly. He stopped almost instantly when he spoke. He responded quickly to seem innocent. “T-thanks.”

Space Kid smiled. “Since David said the mountain is about 20 miles worth of climbing time doing the math I think we barely have 15 minutes of walking to do.”

Neil looked to Space Kid in amazement, bewildered by the fact that he just calculated the projected time at which it takes an object to move across a distance at their current speed. Neil's respect for Space Kid grew three times that minute. "Maybe there are some brains in that Fishbowl of a helmet after all." He thought to himself, really impressed by Space Kid’s feat of mathematics. 

Space Kid stared at Neil, who was silent. “A-anyway, shouldn’t we get going before any wolves come out.”

Neil, frightened at the thought of ravenous wolves tearing his flesh asunder, hobbled a bit faster until they were out of the tree line.

Surprisingly accurate to Space Kid's calculation, they had breached the tree line at the lake, exhausted and sweaty, in about 15 minutes.

Space Kid still kept his smaller hand in Neil’s bigger hand just to give the male some support, as he still seemed pretty faint.

David was just about ready for the campers to put there search and rescue training to good use from last week's Camptivity. When he saw the two still clearly distressed campers walking to the site, he rushes them down, wrought with worry. "What happened? Are you two ok?"

Space Kid let go of Neil’s hand. He was panting badly. “N-Neil fainted! I think it was a heat stroke of some kind!”

"Heat stroke! Space Kid, help me get Neil out of his clothes and into his swim trunks so he can get into the lake ASAP!" David ordered with an air of urgency about him.

Space Kid threw his bag to the floor in a sheer fluster of panic, content from the bag scattering across the dirt “R-right take his clothes... off?”

Neil was still woozy. He didn't notice at first, but he had stopped sweating. His skin was dry and was becoming redder by the second. He rifled through his bag, searching for his trunks as small hands fumbled with the front of his pants.

Space Kid managed to pull off Neil’s shoes, but got overly flustered in the process of trying to loosen his pants. “U-um can you do the rest David THANKS!” He awkwardly took a view steps away before getting changed himself into some loose fitting star shorts before heading into the lake.

David tried to maintain his composure, but internally, he was thanking the universe for this set of circumstances. Space Kid was just a few steps away, back turned, and stripping his clothes off, unknowingly giving David quite a show. His round butt cheeks were calling to him, to squeeze them, caress them. 

David was glad he picked a shaded clearing away from the shoreline, he wouldn't be able to justify staring at Space Kid like this if the other campers were around. Sadly, Space Kid pulled up his trunks and left, completely oblivious to the strip show he just hosted, but then David remembered Neil. 

Neil started to slump over his bag, having just fainted again. David knew he needed to work quickly to save him, but also realized that with Space Kid gone he could savor Neil’s body. ‘Only feel him up, no penetrating,’ David reminded himself. 

Opportunities like this were rare, but he couldn’t take too long when dealing with heat stroke like he did with Charlie two summers back. Poor, poor Charlie. David raised Neil’s scrawny arms and pulled his turtleneck off of him. 

David started rubbing Neil’s pectoral muscles and pinched his nipples before moving on to his pants. David undid the button and zipper, put his hands in the waistband of Neil’s underwear and maneuvered his body to take both of them off at once. David was unbelievably hard in his pants as he gave a few soft strokes to Neil’s limp penis, cradled his sack, and briefly massaged his butt. David then reached into Neil’s bag for his swim trunks and started working them up his body. Neil started to come to as David finished pulling them up. He picked up Neil and started to walk to the lake.

Space Kid got into the lake with the others, swimming close to shore and keeping a concerned eye on lookout for his crush. Space Kid felt a strange twinge of jealousy as he watched David carrying Neil from the treeline, Bridal Style, and took him to the shoreline, lowering him into the murky, dirty water.

Space Kid kept a close eye on him, not even realising that Preston was sneaking up on him, ever so slowly covering his mouth with his hand for a moment before suddenly screaming “YOU HAVE A CRUSH DONTCHA?!” Space Kid immediately started flinging his hands around everywhere, saying, “whawhawhahwhanononono!” Preston started to repeat the same phrase with growing intensity until slapped unconscious by Dolph. His head flopped onto the shore. “Don't vorrie. He von’t be a bothzer anymore.”

David ran into the counselor's cabin and found Gwen reading one of her magazines. “Gwen! There you are. Can you watch the kids for a little bit while they’re in the lake? I need to…. fix.. the leaky pipe in the bathrooms,” he said, desperately hoping Gwen would accept. “Yeah sure,” she said in her usual deadpan. Gwen got a lawn chair out from the closet, took her magazine and made her way to the lake while David went to the bathrooms to take care of more than a leaky pipe.

The disgusting lake water made Neil heave, but it's cooler temperature did soothe his heat exhaustion. Soon Neil was fully recovered, although a bit dehydrated still. He swam around splashing and playing with Max and Nikki after recanting his harrowing ordeal. After some time, he noticed Space Kid had gotten out of the water and was sitting on the dock with a book in hand. Curious, Neil swam over to the dock.

Space Kid was reading a book on trigonometry. It was hard, but he was still, reading through it and muttering to himself occasionally.

Getting a closer look, Neil's eyes widened, his curiosity piqued. "Why do you have a book on trigonometry?" Neil asked, treading the water.

Somehow he found talking to Space Kid to be much more natural and comfortable then the opposite sex.

Space Kid moved the book to the side. "Oh I need to learn it to survey of the Moon." Space Kid explained, blushing that his crush had taken any interest in him.

Neil was honestly dumbfounded. “Isn’t that a bit too complex for someone your age?” He took a gander at the back of the book.

Space Kid lightly kicked his feet. "What, this? This is easy, it's how I figured out how long it would take us to get here. Calculus now on the other hand, that's hard." Space Kid snorted.

Neil’s mind basically broke, the dumbest camper was actually smart and kinda cute if he were being honest.

Thinking hard, Neil openly questioned him. "Yeah I remember you saying something about fifteen minutes," Neil says thinking back. Treading a little bit closer towards shore his feet reach the bottom of the lake. He places his hand on his chin trying to think harder. "Didn't you say something before that?"

Space Kid shrugged. ”I’d been talking about speed, distance, time, and working out the time it took. I was luckily able to work it out without a calculator.”

Legitimately impressed, Neil's eyes began to sparkle was infatuation. "Wow, that's amazing Space Kid," suddenly Neil recalled Space Kid's words that he had thought was a fever dream. Leaning over on to the dock next to Space Kid, he rests his head on his arms and quietly asks. "Did you tell me you loved me?"

Space Kid’s face immediately lit up, redder than ever. “u-uhhhmmm whAt,” he screamed.

Neil's eyes looked away, his face flushed red once again. He took his finger and drew circles on Space Kid's thigh. "M-maybe I like you back." Neil said, bashfully.

Space Kid basically choked, giving a look to Neil of ‘wait, what!’

"You wanna put that book down and swim with me?" Neil asked, starting to admire Space Kid's attractive body.

Space Kid smiled. Swimming with Neil actually sounded kinda fun. “Sure!” he answered.

Neil watched as Space Kid got up. He never noticed how thicc he was before. His cute bubble butt filled out his trunks nicely. Space Kid stowed his book away in his backpack. With a running start, Space Kid jumped back into the water with a cannonball.

Space Kid's small head resurfaced as he shook some water from his hair. His chocolate brown fluff of hair went down with the heavy weight of the water, causing it to slightly cover his eyes.

Neil splashed Space kid back in retaliation for the cannonball, laughing.

Space Kid ran around the lake stealthily trying to get Neil with the water.

As if by fate, the two drifted away from the rest of the campers as they played and rough housed. Neil got a bit more physical, picking up Space Kid and throwing him a very short distance away, groping his butt in the process.

Space Kid landed in the water, slightly surprised at Neil's strength and agility. He glared and whispered, “Time for revenge!” He started rapid splashing water.

Neil strategically dove under the water. Kicking off of the lake floor, he tackled Space Kid. Neil tried to be sly about getting a face full of his crotch, with his hands again reaching around to treasure that booty.

Space Kid was shocked and surprised at these sudden attacks. He felt the touches and started to get confused, continuously trying to get Neil above water.

Repositioning his hands, Neil pushed off of Space Kid’s pudgy chest to come up for air, his jew-fro draped over his forehead similar to how Space Kid's hair was.

Space Kid was huffing for air as he gently swam over to a rock on the shore to lean against it for while.

Neil followed Space Kid to the sandy shore where the small waves lapped at the small pebbles. Laying down next to him, Neil could hear voices bantering in the distance.

Space Kid stopped puffing, his breathing returning to a regular pace as his head flopped onto Neil’s shoulder.

Neil gladly accepted the embrace, leaning his own head on top of Space Kid's. "You know Space Kid, I suppose I owe you one for saving my life." Neil admitted, as he reached over and twirled his finger on Space Kid's chest.

Space Kid was about to speak words of ‘Oh it was nothing’ before he suddenly felt Neil’s finger on his chest, making him freeze.

"How can I repay you?" Neil asked as his twirling finger drifted lower to around his belly button. "Maybe I could make you feel good?"

Space Kid smiled, not knowing the implications of what Neil was doing. “Playing our little game made me feel good,” he declared.

"I know a secret game that's more fun, want to try?" Neil asked, whispering in Space Kid’s ear.

Space Kid looked eager with excitement “Sure!” Neil smirked at the devilish intentions behind the game.

Neil's hand trailed down to Space Kid's crotch, palming his member. Space Kid look to Neil in confusion, unclear of what this game was about, but he couldn't deny Neil’s gentle touch felt good. Neil could feel Space Kid's length grow in his trunks. "Feeling good yet?" Neil asked as his heart began to race.

Space Kid's breathing hastened, this game was certainly...interesting. He’d never heard of it before.

Neil stopped groping Space Kid for a minute and rested his hand on the cute belly.

Space Kid blushed, curious as to why Neil had stopped this interesting game.

Neil's head darted up at hearing a sound, but it was just the wildlife. Incredibly slowly, Neil wormed his fingers under Space Kid waistband waiting for a response.

Space Kid was curious about what was happening and looked to Neil for some explanation.

"You know your pretty cute when you're smart," Neil declared.

Space Kid blushed a little at hearing this. He wasn’t used to compliments. “R-really?”

“Yep,” Neil answered, still on the edge of his trunks. "This kind of fun is really only for adults though.... " Neil said in trepidation.

Space Kid suddenly spoke in a deep voice, “I should be classed as an adult”

Neil smiled as his hand dove under Space Kid’s swimsuit.

Space Kid yelped, then quickly covered his mouth.

"Don't worry you should start to feel real good real soon," Neil cooed, giving light kisses on Space Kid's neck.

Space Kid nodded. He started to like his little game, even though he was still curious as to what they were going to do.

Space Kid waited eagerly for Neil to explain this fun game since he didn’t understand it one bit.

As the small waves lapped at their feet, Neil began to fondle and stroke Space Kid's stiffening penis. He gently rolled his foreskin over his head. "The goal of this game is for us to cum." Neil elaborated to naive boy.

Space Kid raised an eyebrow. This was the first time he had heard the word ‘cum.’ “Wasat,” he said, confused.

"When you're an adult, these," Neil grabbed Space Kid's loose hairless sac. "Produce sperm and with the proper stimulus your sperm will cum out of your dick." Neil explained, sliding his hand up thumbing his sensitive gland.

Space Kid was twitching, listening to Neil’s little lesson he blushed a bit when Neil grabbed onto the tender sack.

Just then, Neil heard David holler, "Alright, everyone out of the water, time to head back." Jumping up, Neil's hand retracted with lightning speed. Neil's dick was so hard from playing with Space Kid, he got up and jumped into the lake to swim back to the dock with everybody else, just so the cold water could quell his erection.

Space Kid was so confused at that lightning speed decision that he still had his shorts moved down. He pulled them back up and started to walk back to camp.

Neil caught up with Max, who was walking back to camp a small distance from the others. Without even asking Space Kid, Neil began to appeal to his best friend. "Hey! Max would you mind switching tents with Space Kid for the night?"

Max looked confused as to why the nerd wanted him to switch with “the most annoying camper at camp.”

The two boys continued to walk down the dirt path back to camp, while Neil was having a hard time figuring out how to explain things to Max.

Neil was going through every possible solution in his head from being made fun of to a simple slap on the back, but what he was really worried about was what Max would tell Preston.

"So why do you want me to switch with Space Kid of all people?" Max as he paused and turned to face Neil, letting the rest of the group go by. "I thought you thought he was annoying," he pointed out, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Neil was sweating, struggling to think of the best possible responses to not seem suspicious “U-uh”.

Max was too socially adept not to notice how Neil was interacting with Space Kid earlier and then mysteriously disappeared. He knew something was up.

Neil was basically a living water dispenser. His mind was racing and he couldn't think of the best way to respond; he thought about writing but he didn't have anything to write with or on.

"Wait, you wanna fuck him don't you?" Max said, lightly punching Neil's shoulder. “Hey good for you, but I don't really want to deal with Preston, so no.”

Neil stood slack-jawed. "W-what! How did you-?!" Neil begins to plead. “Oh come on Max! I've never said anything about you leaving with David in the middle of the night to get laid, you could at least do this one favor for me tonight!”

Max thought back to his private adventures with David. “Damn, thought we were being more covert, I didn’t think anyone would notice.” Max pauses. “Well, you wouldn't be this desperate to hangout with Space Kid unless this was serious." Max elaborated. "David's going to get it for fondling you though.”

Neil sighed, a big pressure had been taken from his pounding chest. “Wait what?”

"Yeah, gives me a reason to sleep with David tonight." Max admitted shrugging.

Neil ignored what Max said as the giddiness had taken over his systems. “Oh fuck yeah, thanks Max!” He gave the boy a quick embrace.

The caramel skinned boy mulled over calling Neil gay as a sign of affection, but only because that would be a bit hypocritical. "Only because there's something in it for me." He smiled devilishly.

Neil’s smile slightly dimmed “A-and what would that be.”  
Max began to walk away. "I get to enjoy punishing David, I'll tell him about the arrangement!" Max said in a raised voice being a good distance away.

Meanwhile, Space Kid was dealing with this fuzzy, gooey, bubbly sensation from Neil's little game.

He never knew that a person could make another person feel so amazing, so great, so bubbly.

He was nervous about it, but wanted to experience it again.

He slowly walked into his tent to see Preston grumpily grabbing his things “What’s up Pres?”

Space Kid was then confused when David approached him with a big smile. "Hey, Space Kid! You've been randomly selected to switch tents for the night!" He exclaimed, hoping Space Kid would buy it.

Space Kid’s little face lit up as he jumped from one foot to the other in a small glee dance. “With who?!” he asked.

David clasped his hands together and uttered to Space Kid's bated breath. "You'll be switching with Max."

Space Kids eyes lit up, “Yes! I’ll get to sleep with Neil and we can continue that fun game we were playing earlier!”

David lifted his brow curiously. "What game was that?" He say kneeling down.

Space Kid immediately realised his mistake. “U-um um MARBLES!”

Realizing he has other things to attend to David springs up. "Well I'm sure you two will have fun either way!"

Space Kid smiled grabbing his things slowly, “Well Pressie guess you don’t have to move at all.”

Preston sighed with relief. “Oh thank Alexander Hamilton, I don’t need to move!”

Space Kid just grabbed his Rocketship onesie, figuring that would be all he would need for a night. Lightly shrugging his shoulders, he figured he'd get dressed in his new tent.

Neil was getting giddy as David confirmed the news with him. His eye started twitching just with anticipation.

Soon enough, night fell as Space Kid entered into his new sleeping quarters. All the tents looked the same, but they were minute differences. Neil was in his, getting ready for bed.

Neil looked to Space Kid as he whispered. “Hope you're not looking forward to a full night's sleep.”

Space Kid giggled with excitement as he took off his helmet. Space Kid continued to undress, Neil bashfully could not break his stare.

Neil gazed into Space Kid's marble like chocolate brown eyes and moved his eyes down to his little blue boots, the smaller child’s body was perfect.

Space Kid felt Neil's eyes upon him, but that was okay, they’re both boys after all. His bare hands, which were usually covered by gloves, took off his chest piece. Space Kid gave it a light toss to the ground along with his cape. His rosey nipples perked up in the brisk night air.

Neil used his elbow to wipe the drool he had from this amazing sight, small chubby stomach, a little rounded ass, untouched nipples, and fresh skin. He’d hit the jackpot. 

Space Kid's thumbs dug underneath the waistband of the underwear on the outside of his grey pants. Turning away from Neil, he pulled them down, showing off his ass as he bent down to step out of them.

Neil blushed as he covered himself briefly with a pillow before uncovering himself, remembering he was gonna plow Space Kid later anyway.

Space Kid took off his little booties, next followed by his pants. Why Neil didn't anticipate Space Case going commando, he will never know, but he was nonetheless shocked to see the naked boy on full display.

He took a look at Space Kid's junk and was immediately taken to a land of erotic fantasies, thinking about all he could do to that fully naked body.

The show didn't go on for too long before Space Kid stepped one foot and then the other into his onesie, zipping it up partially, putting one arm through and then the other. He just smiled at Neil with a goofy grin.

Neil smiled back. He was already in his boxers. “Night Space Kid,” he exclaimed. Neil was extremely tempted to kiss the small boy on the forehead, but decided against it.

The night dragged on as Neil waited anxiously for everyone else to be soundly asleep. He glanced over at Space Kid, watching him toss and turn occasionally. Neil looked at his clock. 3 a.m.? That was good enough for him. He turned over and whispered over to Space Kid, "You still awake?"

Space Kid was an awful sleeper. The fact he managed to hide how tired he was from the other campers was nothing short of a miracle. While making his third attempt at slumber, he heard a familiar voice speak. He turned over, surprised. “Y-Yeah” he spoke, slightly saddened.

In nothing but his boxers, Neil began to pitch a tent, his mind wandering back to the events that happened earlier that day. With a dry mouth, Neil nervously asked, "Do you.... maybe want to continue where we left off earlier?" His voice full of hesitation.

Space Kid let the words go through him as a strong wind outside blew. He thought to himself before speaking, “Y-Yeah.”

Neil didn't move. "Do you want to come over here or should I go to you?" He asked in a hushed tone. Neil knew turning on any light would be a dead give away, luckily for him the moonlight was particularly strong this night, so it wasn't complete darkness.

Space Kid gulped, he didn’t want Neil to have to get out of his most likely cozy bed, so he slowly got out of his. Stepping on the ground immediately sent tingles through his feet as he walked over, stopping in front of Neil’s bed.

Neil raised his bed sheet, inviting his tent-mate onto the bed. "There's plenty of room." He said, swallowing the lump in his throat. Neil noticed Space Kid pitching his own tent in the moonlight.

Space Kid was still a pinch nervous and embarrassed as he climbed into the bed with Neil, getting himself comfortable enough to face him, eyes locked.

Neil admired those beautiful chocolate orbs of his, they were always obscured by his fishbowl helmet. Neil anxiously made his move, slowly moving his arm that is facing the ceiling and began to caress Space Kid’s back moving slowly lower and lower.

Space Kid gulped. It was true, he was commonly seen wearing just his helmet around the camp. He did like to take it off to sleep, as to not suffocate. He let Neil slowly move his hand down his back, with occasional twitching being an interruption.

Neil, not hearing any adverse signs from Space Kid, continued to make his way to Space Kid's bottom. Neil could feel Space Kid's breath hastening against his face as he was sure his own was doing same. Closing the small gap between their faces, Neil gives Space Kid an exploratory peck on the lower lip.

Space Kid’s lips trembled as he made contact with Neil’s lips, this small kiss meaning quite a lot to him.

Neil, emboldened by his successful advances, firmly fondled Space Kid's clothed butt cheeks, pulling their bodies closer, their clothed members rubbed together a little.

Space Kid let out a slight squeak at the sudden invasion. He was still unsure of these sexual feelings.

"I-I really like you Space Kid." Neil murmured, before going in for a more heated kiss. His one hand still fondling his lovers butt.

Space Kid blushed heavily, his small cheeks a light shade of scattered pink. “I-I like you too” the smaller boy twitched as he was delicately touched.

Neil was hungry, he needed more, his dick was so hard it ached. "Can I see your chest?" Neil asked, waving his hand from shoulder to belly button. "It's only fair," He stated, being already shirtless.

Space Kid nodded, remaining silent as he struggled with his pyjama zipper. He slowly unzipped it, taking his arms from the sleeves, revealing his chest and chubby stomach, “How’s this?”

"Good." Neil moved his hand from the younger's rear, feeling his soft, supple chest. Neil’s other hand was trapped under him on his side, struggling to move underneath his weight, but eventually broke it free from underneath his hip. His hand brushed past Space Kid’s little boner and joins his other hand at Space Kid's chest, fiddling with his left nipple.

Space Kid’s face was still filled with a pink shade. He allowed Neil to do what he was doing, moaning and twitching occasionally.

"You like that?.... Maybe you could touch me?" Neil prompted, seeking pleasure too. "Think of this as a New Frontier... Explore." Neil added.

Space Kid gulped, thinking to himself ‘new frontier.’ He spoke out, “O-ok.” Space Kid put his hands gently on Neil’s chest.

Neil watched Space Kid’s face as he lightly pinched the future astronaut’s nipples. Neil then moved his mouth to Space Kid's jawline, licking and kissing down to the neck. He then slowly moved one hand to Space Kid’s waistline, exposed from the parting of the zipper and observed his facial expressions before going further.

Space Kid found the little pinch slightly painful, but then the pleasure took over, giving him a feeling of excitement. Space Kid kept his small hands on Neil’s chest, moving them around.

Observing zero signs of rejection, Neil's hands goes lower, still a bit hesitant, however. His hand shakily dives into Space Kid’s underwear. The rough zipper scratches Neil's arm a little as he feels up Space Kid’s privates.

Space Kid’s legs closed in shock. He quickly opened them back up, feeling a bit more of Neil’s chest.

Neil, concerned by Space Kid's reaction, retracts his hand. "Should I stop?" Neil asks, getting lost in Space Kid’'s deep chocolate eyes.

Space Kid gulped. He was really nervous, but his curiosity took the better of him. “N-No, it’s fine.”

With Space Kid's reassurance, Neil's hand went back to playing with Space Kid's hard little penis. His own member throbbed in need of attention "You're so cute."

Space Kid bit his lip and shook to Neil’s tender touch as he wondered what would happen next.

Neil withdrew his hand once more to pull his boxers down to about mid thigh, exposing his dick to Space Kid.

Space Kid was surprised by this. He stared at Neil’s dick for a moment, curious as to what Neil wanted him to do.

"God, Space Kid, please touch me!" Neil snapped in a raised voice, getting a tad frustrated at Space Kid being so naive.

Space Kid gulped. Neil’s sudden shouting had given him a scare. He took both of his hands and wrapped them around Neil’s member.

Neil's eyelids fluttered at the arousing contact, moaning heavily. Neil unzipped Space Kid's onesie all the way down and pulled his own underwear down under his hairless balls. Neil then started to pump Space Kid's length. "Like this," he explained.

Space Kid looked at what Neil was doing as if it were a life lesson. He nodded slowly, moving his hands up and down.

Neil felt like he was in heaven, his hips began to buck into his little lovers grasp. Using his spare hand, he tilted Space Kid's chin up and kissed him passionately, deeply inserting his tongue.

Space Kid wasn’t the best kisser, so he tried to focus on his hand movements to make Neil feel better.

Breathlessly, Neil broke off the kiss, as he was nearing his climax. Being a courteous lover, Neil wanted to get Space Kid off first. "Hold on," Neil said stopping Space Kid's hands. "I want to try something, you can stop me at anytime. Do you trust me?"

Space Kid gulped. He was unsure, yet sure at the same time. He thought about it for a short while before he spoke, “I trust you.”

Neil began to kiss, nip and suck on Space Kid’s delicate skin. Working his way down from his neck, he moved to the collar bone leaving a hickey. Continuing downward, he briefly took one of Space Kid's nipples into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. Then he moved lower, planting kisses down his belly until he got to his twitching dick. "Can you get on your back?" Neil asked, sitting up.

Space Kid was confused. Why would Neil need him to lay on his back? Weren’t they just fine like this? Even so he did as he was told, taking the rest of his clothes off and safely lying down on his back, causing the bed to creak.

Neil took off his cumbersome boxers and repositioned himself. He planted his knees in between Space Kid's spread legs. Neil then leaned over and took a long slow lick up Space Kid's shaft, making sure to cherish the flavor.

Space Kid looked down in between his legs in a state of shock. He’d never felt pleasure like this before. This feeling was entirely new; something that he could enjoy for the first time.

Neil knew how he wanted to blow his load. With one hand massaging Space Kid's balls while his mouth worked on his delectable member, his other hand moved to Space Kid's butt, feeling around for his entrance.

Space Kid was trembling. This feeling was amazing. It was the best he’d felt ever. Neil moved his hands around his butt, so Space Kid used a spare hand to directe Neil’s hand to his entrance.

Neil wormed his finger in, but it wasn't going in easy. Neil felt embarrassed as he forgot a critical aspect in this endeavor and pulled his mouth off of Space Kid’s penis. "Damn it, I need lube..." Neil cursed, mainly at himself.

Space Kid looked at him in confusion. “What’s lube?” he asked.

Neil sat up from his bent over position, a little bit of drool dripping from his mouth. "Lube is a liquid that reduces the friction coefficient between two surfaces."

Space Kid laughed a little pointing at Neil’s drool. “We could use some of your never-ending liquid supply,” he suggested.

Neil blushed deeply in the moonlight, wiping the spit from his chin. "That's actually a pretty smart idea, Space Kid," he beamed.

Space Kid’s smile increased. It was the first time in a while someone had called him smart. “Thanks,” he said as he layed back down.

Neil grabbed Space Kid from underneath his knees and pushed them toward Space Kid's chest, giving himself better access to his cute rose bud.

Space Kid was surprised by the sudden drag. He looked up at Neil blushing.

Neil began to lick at Space Kid's puckered hole. Trying to use a lot of spit, he wiggled his tongue inside.

Space Kid was instantaneously surprised at a much better feeling than having his member sucked. His instincts caused him to wrap his legs around Neil’s head.

Neil's dick throbbed as it leaked precum. Neil could only put aside his needs a bit longer. Neil inserted a finger, trying to find the boy's prostate that he'd read about.

Neil knew he found the boy's sweet spot when he heard a much more ecstatic moan than the ones from before. Sitting straight up, Neil's member poked out noticeably. "Well, your all lubed up, now it's my turn." He instructed, holding the base of his cock. "I can't lube myself."

Space Kid smiled at him, looking slightly confused. “How do I lube you?” he asked. 

Neil sighed at his inexperience, he figured he'll just be blunt. "You got to suck and lick my dick, like how I did to you earlier." Neil's cock twitched in needy anticipation, drooling his sweet precum. "Come on, just like a lollipop."

Space Kid looked up at the dick before him. He didn’t imagine Neil would taste any good even tho he looked like he would. He nodded and got on his hands and knees, getting ready to work.

Neil's legs trembled as he combed his fingers through Space Kid's curly brown hair. "Oh yeah, keep going," Neil said breathlessly.

Space Kid took the member into his mouth without haste. It tasted funny like he thought, but not as bad as he thought he tenderly licked and sucked on Neil’s dick.

Neil continued to stroke Space Kid's hair. Using one of his long arms, he reached behind Space Kid, fingering him a bit more for preparation."Damn, Space Kid, you're really good at this," Neil commented, lightly bucking his hip into his soft warm mouth.

Space Kid choked on Neil’s size, but he tried his best to handle him. The fingering caused him to moan around Neil’s warm cock.

Neil was close, so very close. "Ok Neil, that's good enough," Neil said lightly pushing on Space Kid's shoulders. "Turn around and stick out butt up into the air."

Space Kid nodded, taking an extra lick at Neil’s member before turning around and putting his ass in the air. His little rosebud of a hole leaked with Neil’s spit.

Neil lined up the head of his circumcised dick cooing, "I'm going to make you see stars."

Space Kid nodded. Taking a deep breath in, he said, “Ok.. go.”

Neil's hands gripped Space Kid's hips as his head slowly pierced Space Kid's ring of flesh. He admired his little lover’s bottom, so cute and spankable.

Space Kid winced. It was quite painful at first, making his fluff of hair stand up.

Neil took his time gently working his way in. "That's it, my good little asstronaut," he encouraged.

Space Kid gripped onto the sheets of the bed and stuttered, “G-guess I am.”

Neil stopped for a second, half way inside, the awkwardness becoming palpable. Realizing he was shit at sex talk, he decided to just shut up and unleash all of his pent up sexual energy. He thrusted forward into Space Kid, the tip of his dick hitting his sweet spot.

Space Kid eyes filled up with fresh tears as he let out a small, pained yelp of, “N-not so fast!”

It felt so good that Neil couldn't stop himself, but he did heed his lover’s request. Slowing his pace, Neil mutters. "This better?" He asked, reaching around Space Kid's waist to jerk him off.

Space Kid’s breathing calmed as he let out a moan. “M-much much better,” he answered.

Space Kid's butt was perfect, so tight and warm. Neil was nearing his climax so he hastened his hand, pumping Space Kid's sensitive cock. Tightening his grip with each stroke, Space Kid's foreskin rolled back and forth on his head.

Space Kid’s breath was broken and scattered. “F-faster, rougher please!” he yelled.

Neil happily obliged Space Kid's request. He began to pound into him at a quicker pace, going deeper and deeper while still pleasuring his little member.

Space Kid kept twitching in pleasure. This was new and painful, yet he was enjoying it.

Neil desired so much for Space Kid to cum first, but he just couldn't hold on. On every thrust into Space Kid's perky ass, he spurted his semen. The cool night air could not compensate for the heat of the night's passion. Neil's skin began to get coated in a layer of sweat as he finished gripping Space Kid’s ass tightly.

Space Kid orgasmed for the first time, shortly after, his body was wracked with pleasure as spurts of a white liquid leaked from him.

Neil pulled out and looked at the delicious virgin creampie he made. He leaned over and began to eat it before Space Kid can do anything.

Space Kid whimpered, Neil had basically stolen most of his energy and now he could barely move.

Weak from his own intense orgasm, Neil crawled up and snuggled with Space Kid, placing his arm around his back.

Space Kid still had his ass in the air his breathing was slowed as he came down from the pleasure high.

"Love you Space case," Neil said, smiling.

Space Kid smiled and wiggled his knees to lower himself onto the cot. He’d gotten his man. “I love you too,” he said, as he kissed Neil’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/Y6Ahs6E  
> Edit: This link may have expired, please use this one: https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa


End file.
